Lazlo Military Structure
(With Input from James Bigglesworth) Lazlo Military Structure Infantry Unit Formations Typical Infantry Squad Total personnel: 11 Squad Leader – SL, with the rank of SSG Squad Designated Marksman, rank of SPC Squad Designated Sorcerer/Psychic, rank of SPC Team 1 – Team Leader -- with the rank of SGT, Grenadier – with the rank of SPC, Automatic Rifleman – with rank of SPC, Rifleman – with rank of PFC Team 2 – Team Leader -- with the rank of SGT, Grenadier – with the rank of SPC, Automatic Rifleman – with rank of SPC, Rifleman – with rank of PFC Typical Weapons Squad Total personnel: 9 Weapon Squad Leader – WSL, rank of SSG 2x Machine Gunner, Team 1 – MG, rank of SPC or CPL 2x Automatic Rifleman, Team 1 – AR, rank of PFC or SPC 2x Anti-Tank Gunner, Team 2 – AT, rank of SPC or CPL 2x Automatic Rifleman, Team 2 – AR, rank of PFC or SPC Typical HQ Squad Total personnel: 10 Platoon Leader – PL, rank of Lieutenant Platoon Sergeant – PSG, rank of SSG or SFC Platoon Medic – PM, rank of SPC or SGT Platoon Sorcerer/Psychic – PS, rank of SGT or SSG Platoon Communications Specialist – RTO (Radio Telephone Operator), rank of PFC or SPC Infantry Team -- Team Leader – with the rank of SGT, Grenadier – with the rank of SPC, Automatic Rifleman – with rank of SPC, Rifleman – with rank of rank of PFC Typical Infantry Platoon Total personnel: 50 X3 Infantry Squads 1 Weapons Squad 1 Platoon HQ Squad Special Forces Airbourne First Strike Teams Deep Insertion Teams Sabotuer Teams Dedicated Mage teams: Typically Attached to an Infantry Platoon Dedicated Psychic teams: Typically Attached to an Infantry Platoon Armoured Forces Unit 1 Armoured vehicle/Robot/Power Armour Standard "Squad" 4 units, commanded by a Captain Platoon (14 units total) 1 Command Team (2 units) Commanded by a Major 3 Standard "Squads Company (46 units total) 1 Command "Squad" Commanded by a Colonel 3 Platoons Air Force Unit 1 Aircraft or Flying Robotos/Power Armour Flight 2 units commanded by a 1st lieutenant Sqaud (12 units total) 6 flights commanded by a captain Wing (74 units total) 1 Command Flight commanded by a major 6 squads Special operatives Forward Observers Snipers Infiltrators Assassins Intelligence Ops Independent Mages/Psychic operatives: Typically attached to Infantry squads or other units depending on their specialties. OCCs by Position (MOS) (Use the below suggestions until actual OOCs can be made where needed) Infantry: Infantry Platoon Leader: Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81), Special Forces (Mercenaries, pg.26) Lazlo Military Specialist (Use CS Military Specialist, RUE pg.235), Potentially other OCCs like Cyberknight can and will be in this position as well Infantry Platoon Sgt: Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81) Infantry Platoon Medic: Lazlo Technical Officer (Use CS Technical Officer, RUE pg.236), Psychic or Mage with healing abilities Infantry Platoon Sorcerer/Psychic: Combat Mage (Mercenary Adventures, pg.5), Mystic, Conjurer Infantry Platoon Communication Specialist: Lazlo Technical Officer (Use CS Technical Officer, RUE pg.236), Ley Line Walker Infantry Squad Leader: Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81), Special Forces (Mercenaries, pg.26) Lazlo Military Specialist (Use CS Military Specialist, RUE pg.235), Potentially other OCC like Cyberknight can and will be in this position as well Infantry Grenadier: Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81), CS Soldier Infantry Automatic Rifleman: Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81), CS Soldier Infantry Rifleman: Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81), CS Soldier Infantry Machine Gunner: Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81), CS Soldier Infantry Anti-Tank Gunner: Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81), CS Soldier Infantry Squad Designated Marksman: Merc Soldier with Sniper skill (RUE, pg 81), Special Forces (Mercenaries, pg.26), CS Soldier Infantry Squad Designated Sorcerer/Psychic: Combat Mage (Mercenary Adventures, pg.5), Mystic, Mystic Knight, Conjurer, Major Psychic, Nega-psychic, Null-Psychic Special forces: Can be sjust about any OCC that is approriate for the team Armoured Vehicle pilots/crew: RPA Elite, Robot Pilot, Merc Soldier, CS Soldier Air Force Pilots/crew: RPA Elite, Robot Pilot, CS Fly Boy, Merc Soldier, CS Soldier Special Ops Forward Observer: Wilderness Scout (RUE pg.98), or Merc Soldier (RUE, pg 81), CS Ranger, CS Courier Special Ops Sniper: Sniper OCC Special Ops Infiltrator: Special Forces, Mages specializing in illusions, Psychics, any OCC dedicated to stealth and prowling Special Ops Assassin: Special Forces, Mages, Psychics, dedicated assassin type OCCS Special Ops Intelligence: Wilderness Scouts, Mages and Psychics with abilities like clairvoyance, Psi-Stalkers